¿Que pasa cuando la vida pasa?
by Cafe Negro
Summary: El amor no siempre es dulce, a veces es amargo y duele, pero a pesar de todo sigue siendo amor. Raven espera a su amargo amor durante años. ¿Podrá ser feliz?
1. Chapter 1

**"El amor no siempre es dulce, a veces es amargo y duele tanto. Pero a pesar de todo sigue siendo amor** "

Y lo que parecía imposible sucedió, los días se convirtieron en meses, y los meses en años. Y el vacío que dejo tu partida fue llenado con otro superhéroe. Pronto tus rasgos verdes, tus orejas puntiagudas, tu aliento a tofu y tu pésimo sentido del humor quedaron en simples recuerdos de lo que algún día fue. Fueron largos años de espera.

Al principio las cosas fueron difíciles, es que estábamos tan acostumbrados a tus bromas, tu voz tan irritante, tus ocurrencias, las peleas matutinas, todas esas pequeñas cosas que en su momento parecieron tan insignificantes pero con el paso del tiempo se volvieron en recuerdos importantes que atesoraré hasta mi ultimo día. Tu solo te fuiste.

Una noche antes de que te marcharas me habías confesado tu amor. Tocaste a mi puerta cerca a las once de la noche, no estaba durmiendo pero no quería conversar con absolutamente nadie, mi día había sido malo. Tuviste que salvarme en dos ocasiones, en la segunda quedaste lastimado del hombro derecho, no sabes la angustia que sentí justo en el momento cuando el disparo impactó en tu cuerpo, y el charco de sangre que se formó. Sentí que algo dentro mío se rompía en pedazos pequeños. Corrí antes que los demás Titanes ¡Demonios! Aún me tiemblan las rodillas al recordar ese día. Pensar que te pude haber perdido para siempre. Por fortuna no era nada grave pero lo suficiente como para pasar toda la tarde de ese mismo día en el hospital.

Pero a pesar de todo allí estabas, en mi puerta. Con el brazo derecho sostenido por una venda, y algunos moretones superficiales. No pude evitar llorar solo al verte, no pude resistir más el dolor reprimido, me abrazaste y lloré con mucha mas fuerza, me aferré a ti como una niña, enterré mi rostro en tu pecho y lloré, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho.

\- No llores Raven, no me gusta - dijiste en un susurro débil.

\- Es que no lo entiendes - dije al borde del colapso, con lagrimas en el rostro y la voz quebrada - pensé que te perdía estúpido.

\- ¿Y ahora porque me insultas Rae? - dijiste en un tono gracioso.

\- ¿Porque tuviste que salvarme? No lo vuelvas a hacer entendiste zopenco - dije enfurecida por lo obvio.

\- No puedo prometerte eso - dijiste con seriedad.

Fue en ese momento donde me atreví a mirarte, aun te tenía sujetado por la cintura pero esta vez no tenia el rostro en tu pecho, me perdí en tu hermosa mirada, tus ojos ámbar brillaban, reflejaban una mezcla de preocupación y dolor.

\- ¿Que? ¿Porque no? Quiero que lo prometas - Exigí con autoridad.

\- No puedo Rae - dijiste en un tono mas bajo.

\- ¿Porque? ¿Porque no puedes prometer que no volverás a salvarme? Quiero que me respondas - me estaba impacientando al no conseguir una maldita respuesta - ¡Responde por un demonio!

\- Por que te amo.

Deje de abrazarte por instinto, y me aleje unos pasos atrás. Tu mirada ahora reflejaba sorpresa, como si ni tu mismo supieras que es lo que habías dicho.

\- Pero... ¿Como? - No encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Mi corazón se aceleró, podía escuchar mis latidos fuertes y apresurados. Una parte de mi se sentía tan aliviada y feliz, muy feliz. Pero la otra parte de mi, la parte dominante se sentía asqueada y frustrada.

\- Raven yo, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Hoy al verte en batalla, no podría soportar que te pasará algo, yo no...

\- Tu no sabes lo que dices, tu no me amas - dije tratando de no escuchar con mi tono habitual.

\- Raven yo...

\- ¿Esto es una clase de broma verdad? - dije.

\- No, no lo es, Raven yo..

\- ¿A que estas jugando Chico Bestia? ¿Que quieres de mí? - dije con algunas lagrimas cayendo.

\- !Raven te amo!

Y con esas tres palabras se fue por la borda lo ultimo que me quedaba de autocontrol. Me abalancé sobre ti y caímos al piso. Tu sobre tus espaldas y yo encima tuyo. Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro por unos cuantos segundos hasta que me besaste, con pasión y amor reprimido por tantos años, con sabor a dolor y desesperación, un beso brusco y tosco que poco a poco fue perdiendo intensidad y se volvió un simple roce de labios.

Nunca supimos que paso aquella noche, pero después de eso las cosas cambiarían.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente y ya te habías marchado, dejaste una pequeña nota que decía lo siguiente: "Tengo asuntos que arreglar lejos de la ciudad, volveré pronto". Y así pasaron dos años y medio. En ese tiempo me di cuenta la falta que me hacías, lloraba por las noches en silencio, dormía y comía muy poco, pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en tu habitación recordando, imaginándote en medio de tu desorden, anhelando tu regreso, aquella habitación aun mantenía tu aroma, la misma habitación que tiempo después sería ocupada por el nuevo Titán.

Me aislé totalmente de los demás titanes, apenas cruzábamos palabras y solo si es que era totalmente necesario. Mi vida se volvió rutinaria y triste. Solo anhelaba el volver a verte una vez más.

Antes de que tu habitación sea totalmente remodelada pude rescatar una foto tuya debajo la pila de papeles inservibles, envolturas y restos de comida. Esa foto sería lo único que me ayudaría a no olvidarte durante los próximos meses.

Tanto Robin como Starfire, incluso hasta Cyborg volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre, todos menos yo. No pude aceptar el hecho de que no volvería a verte, mi desempeño como heroína decayó en los últimos meses. Cuanta falta me hacías, no sabes lo que hubiera dado por escuchar tus chistes faltos de gracia, o talvez oler una vez mas el aroma de tu asqueroso tofu. Cuanto te extraño.

Tal vez debí haberte dicho lo mucho que te amo, tal vez así no hubieras marchado. Tal vez debí haber sido mas amable contigo, solo tal vez.

En ese entonces no comprendía que fue aquello que sucedió, que te impulsó a que me dejarás con el corazón en la mano. Intenté buscarte pero no tuve mucho éxito, solo desapareciste sin dejar rastro.

Unos afirmaban haberte visto al norte de Jump City, en un pequeño pueblo. Otros pocos que eras la atracción principal de algún circo. Otros que habías fallecido en combate. Ninguna afirmación era cierta.

La espera terminó. Volvimos a vernos tres años después de aquella noche. Salía de mi habitación como todos los días para prepararme el dichoso té de las mañanas. Mientras este demoraba, escuché algunas voces provenientes del salón de investigaciones, normalmente usado por Robin. Me acerqué lentamente con taza en mano y asomé la vista por la puerta entreabierta, primero distinguí tres siluetas, pude reconocer a Robin de inmediato, una chica de cabellos dorados y una persona más, la cual no pude reconocer porque llevaba una capucha. Estaban conversando.

\- Gracias Robin, en serio te lo agradezco mucho amigo - dijo el hombre de capucha.

\- No tienes por que, sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros Chico Bestia.

\- Ya nadie me llama así viejo, solo soy Garfield ahora.

La taza que sostenía se estrelló contra el suelo, provocando un estruendoso ruido. Los tres voltearon sus rostros en mi dirección, fue allí donde pude verte, eras tu. Tu rostro había cambiado, aunque seguías siendo verde, ya no tenias los rasgos de un niño, eras mas alto y mas corpulento. Fueron solo unos segundos en los que nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude notar la misma calidez de aquella noche hace tres años. Estaba a punto de lanzarme hacia ti cuando me di cuenta que la muchacha de cabellos dorados te sujetaba del brazo.

\- ¿Garfield quien es ella? - Pregunto en un tono inocente.

No respondiste aquella pregunta, solo agachaste la cabeza y callaste. No pude aguantar mas y corrí hacia mi habitación, como pude ser tan estúpida al creer que después de tres años todavía podrías sentir lo mismo. Me aferré a mi almohada y lloré hasta que me quede dormida.

Me levanté mucho mas tarde, era de noche, lo pude divisar por la ventana. El estomago me crujía de hambre, no había probado bocado desde la mañana. Al salir me tope con Robin.

\- ¿Raven podemos hablar? - me dijo con un tono de preocupación.

\- ¿Pasa algo Robin? - pregunte con mi tono monótono de siempre.

\- No, solo tenemos que hablar.

Tal vez la comida podía esperar, nos sentamos en el sillón grande de la sala común.

\- Bueno dime, que es lo que quieres - dije impaciente.

\- Hoy vino Chico Bestia - dijo bastante serio.

\- Si lo sé, seguro te mandó a hablar conmigo, eso es tan típico de él, dile a ese idiota que no lo quiero volver, así que espero no cruzarme con él en los pasillos - dije muy enfurecida.

\- Raven, el no me mandó a hablar contigo - dijo Robin algo confundido.

\- Bueno eso no me interesa, dile que si piensa que puede volver y que todo va a ser como antes está muy equivocado - dije muy dolida.

\- De eso teníamos que hablar Raven, el no ha vuelto, hace un par de horas que se fue.

Esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa y cada una me dolió tanto. Luchaba por contener el llanto y Robin lo notó.

\- Lo siento Raven - dijo compasivo.

No pude más, solté todo lo que estuve guardando por estos largos tres años, y volví a llorar como aquella noche.

\- Entonces a que vino - dije entre sollozos.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la mujer de cabellos dorados? - preguntó.

\- Que tiene ella - dije reteniendo las lágrimas.

\- Él quiere que la cuidemos por un tiempo, en realidad pidió que tu seas la encargada de cuidarla personalmente, por lo menos hasta que regrese.

Esa fue la gota de rebalso el vaso. Estallé en rabia y dolor. Algunas cosas explotaron, otras simplemente se derritieron.

\- ¿Como? ¡Además de todo lo que me ha hecho todavía tengo que cuidar a su noviecita! Que descaro - escupí.

-Raven, ella no es su novia. Ella es su hermana.

 **Continuará**.

 **Café Negro** :

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a aquellas personas que apoyan mis historias, eso me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Esta historia consta de dos capítulos, haré lo posible para subir el siguiente entre mañana y pasado. Pueden comentar que les gusta y que no de la historia, es gratis. Saludos desde mi Pc.


	2. Chapter 2

" **La muerte solo es un recordatorio de lo mucho que nos falta por vivir"**

Pasaron seis largos meses después de esa conversación con Robin, aún recuerdo aquella sensación desagradable, aún puedo sentir el mal sabor de boca, mi estómago contrayéndose, aún recuerdo la mirada de preocupación de Robin. Solo bastó un lapso corto de tiempo para unir los puntos, y todo quedó más claro, me sentía tan estúpida en esos momentos.

Quisiera decir que todo mejoró después de eso pero las cosas se pusieron aún peor. Por una parte desarrollé un lazo íntimo con Kara, la hermana de Chico Bestia. Por ella me enteré algunas cosas de su pasado, como la perdida repentina de sus padres, los maltratos a los cuales fue sometido, sus hazañas en la Patrulla Condenada. También me enteré que el motivo por el que desapareció tanto tiempo fue para liderar un grupo de rebeldes en África, los cuales se hacían llamar los Desterrados del Sur, me sentí tan mal por haberlo culpado sin saber sus motivos. Había mucho que no comprendía aún, y cada vez me sentía más distante. Mientras mas me enteraba sobre él, sentía que menos lo conocía.

Pasaba la mayor parte de mis días en compañía de Kara, ella me ayudó a sobrellevar tu partida. Eran extrañas las veces en las que encontraba en ella alguna expresión o uno que otro gesto similar a los tuyos, como el amor incondicional a la comida vegetariana, o la impresionante habilidad para los videojuegos. Gracias a ello volvieron las peleas matutinas por el contenido del desayuno y las competencias en los videojuegos. Pero aún así no logré reponerme, las partes del día donde no estaba con Kara me sentía distante a las demás personas, caminaba con melancolía por los pasillos de la torre, recordando tu irritante voz resonando por las habitaciones, dejé mis sesiones de meditación y las cambié por observar la luna desde el tejado. Aprendí a llorar en silencio por las noches y fingir por las mañanas. Pero ya no estaba resultando.

Si me preguntaras ¿Que me dio fuerzas para seguir esperando? Fue una simple conversación la que me devolvió las esperanzas.

\- Raven ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo Kara mientras cepillaba si cabello frente al espejo.

\- ¿Que sucede? - Pregunté cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo para prestarle atención.

\- ¿Quien es Rae? - preguntó.

El libro que sostenía entre las manos se me cayó al suelo, me quedé con la vista al frente, fueron tantos los recuerdos que invadieron mi cabeza derrepente, sentí mareos y un calor intenso en el pecho. Hace varios años que ya nadie me llamaba así.

\- ¿Porque lo dices? - pregunté con nerviosismo, escondiendo el color carmesí de mis mejillas.

\- Bueno, una vez hace algunos años, mi hermano peleaba por proteger una aldea de un grupo de soldados, los cuales habían recibido ordenes de matar al "Demonio verde" - decía haciendo un gracioso gesto con los dedos para continuar con el relato - un soldado le disparó una flecha a un anciano que se rehusaba a dejar la aldea, mi hermano se interpuso entre el anciano y la flecha - unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de su rostro pero continuó relatando - estuvo en coma por 2 meses, tiempo suficiente para perder mucho terreno y para que empezáramos a perder la batalla, todos esperaban a que él despierte porque más que una ayuda para el ataque, él era el símbolo de justicia que daba esperanzas a mi pueblo. Pero cada día había menos probabilidades de que despertará, no daba señales de estar consiente, ni movimiento corporal alguno, solo se le escuchaba susurrar por las noches el nombre de "Rae".

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la habitación, ambas mirábamos al piso. Mi corazón no dejaba de correr.

\- Tiempo después despertó, la batalla estaba casi perdida así que decidió mandarme aquí en contra de mi voluntad para protegerme, de camino aquí le hice la misma pregunta, quería saber de quien era el nombre que susurraba en sus sueños - hizo una breve pausa y continuó - él solo sonrió, me dió una carta y me dijo que cuando llegará aquí la conocería, y cuando lo hiciera le entregara esta carta.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, me costaba procesar tanta información, me empezó a temblar la mandíbula y las piernas me fallaban, mi corazón se acelero y un par de lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de mis ojos.

\- Al llegar aquí pensé encontrarla pero nunca la conocí - dijo con los ojos tristes.

Se formó otro silencio incómodo, mis ojos lloraban, mi corazón dolía, mis manos temblaban, miles de recuerdos se formaron en mi cabeza, unos mas alegres que otros pero en todos estabas tu, así que recobré todo el valor que no pensé que tenía y susurré.

\- Kara, yo soy Rae.

Pasaron unas semanas después de esa conversación, Kara me entregó tu carta pero no había tomado el valor para leerla, no quería saber que mi amor no era correspondido y que lo que me dijiste aquella noche no eran mas que falsas palabras. Después de tanto tiempo empecé a dudar, tal vez ya no sientas lo mismo que aquella noche, tal vez ya no me ames, tal vez nunca lo hiciste, esa carta me daba esperanzas y al mismo tiempo me las quitaba.

Fue una tarde de abril donde tuve el valor de leerla. Había pasado un largo tiempo pero al final decidí que ya era hora de saber la verdad.

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño, aquella carta me devolvió las esperanzas, aquellas esperanzas que el tiempo se encargo de mancillar y pisotear. Aquellas esperanzas que habían soportado ya cuatro fríos inviernos sin el calor de tu presencia. Aquellas esperanzas volvían a renacer gracias a un pedazo de papel.

Que irónica la vida, ya que mucho tiempo después un pedazo de papel sería quien derrumbará todo mi mundo, pero no nos adelantemos.

Por obra del destino volvimos a vernos un año después, ya habían pasado cinco años desde que dejaste la torre de los Titanes para defender a tu pueblo. Lamentablemente el motivo que nos reunía en esa ocasión sería la muerte de Cyborg, tu mejor amigo. Ese día lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Empezó a llover desde muy temprano, una noche antes del funeral habíamos almorzado todos juntos, parecía ser un día tan aburrido como los demás pero las cosas no fueron así, sonaron las alarmas, un villano atacaba la ciudad y nuestro deber era detenerlo. Cyborg murió defendiendo a la gente que amaba y por la cual entregó su vida, murió como un verdadero héroe, mucha gente lloró aquella perdida. Al igual que nosotros.

Recuerdo que llegaste en la madrugada, te veías tan demacrado y ojeroso, con el cabello desarreglado y barba sin afeitar, como una persona que viajó 10 horas sin dormir para despedirse de su difunto amigo. Todos lloraban en la sala común de los Titanes, todos menos tu. Solo observabas el ataúd desde tu asiento, tenías un vaso de licor en la mano derecha y un cigarro a medio fumar en la izquierda. Todo era un profundo silencio, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de los demás. Yo te observaba desde lo lejos, Kara quiso acercarse a ti para consolarte y tu la apartaste suavemente, querías procesar todo lo sucedido y necesitabas estar solo ahora. Me di cuenta de la cicatriz que llevabas sobre la ceja derecha, tal vez recibida en batalla. Le diste una última calada a tu cigarro y lo aplastaste en el cenicero. Era la primera vez que te vi beber y fumar.

\- Se me acabaron los cigarros, iré a la tienda por más - dijiste en un tono opaco y sin emoción, tan distinto a como te conocíamos, la guerra te había endurecido.

Tomaste tu chaqueta y saliste de la mansión, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a tu amigo. No pude soportar más el verte así, por eso te seguí.

Al salir te encontré parado junto al auto T frente a la casa. Notaste mi presencia y me diste un intento de sonrisa. Lo cual no aliviano mi preocupación.

\- Era su posesión mas preciada - dijiste sin despegar la vista del automóvil.

\- Pasó su vida perfeccionándolo, el hubiera querido que tu lo tengas - dije buscando tu mirada, la cual no encontré.

\- No lo quiero, además tengo que volver - dijiste encendiendo otro cigarro.

\- No que ya no te quedaban mas cigarros - dije algo molesta.

\- No soporto ver llorar a la gente - dijiste en un susurro mientras exhalabas el humo del tabaco.

\- Eso lo sé, pero debes comprendernos, es nuestra forma de demostrar nuestro dolor.

Hubo un silencio incomodo que perduro por algunos minutos más, yo tenía tantas emociones juntas que no sabía que sentir en ese momento. Te vi agachar la cabeza.

\- Yo.. yo ya no se que hacer - dijiste con la voz quebrada - tal vez si no me hubiera ido, tal vez si me hubiera quedado, tal vez él no.. - tus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y no pudiste continuar, dejaste caer el cigarro y el viento se encargo de desaparecerlo.

No pude resistirlo más y te abracé, no sabes cuanto tiempo esperé por ese abrazo y lloraste en mi hombro, así como una vez yo lloré en el tuyo. Y por una vez después de tanto tiempo volvimos a ser aquellos adolescentes con personalidades tan contrastadas y distintas.

No estoy segura cuanto tiempo transcurrió, ni que es lo que pasó en realidad, solo sé que allí, en medio de tus brazos es donde quería permanecer. Y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta cuanta falta me hacías y cuanto te amaba, porque sí te amaba y no lo supe hasta ese momento. Levante tu rostro, quería volver a ver esos ojos ámbar, esa mirada que alguna vez me cautivó, esa mirada allí estaba, aún quedaba una pizca de ella. Detrás de todo el dolor, el rencor y la amargura acumulada por los años aun quedaba un poco de inocencia e ingenuidad, un poco de amor y cariño para brindar, un poco de ternura y esperanza. Aun quedaba un poco de Chico Bestia en la mirada de Garfield.

\- Te amo Garfield - dije titubeando un poco. Vi tu cara de asombro, con los ojos abiertos aún embarrados con lágrimas.

\- ¿Que dijiste Raven? - preguntaste desconcertado y con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Te amo tanto Chico Bestia - volví a decir casi en un susurro inentendible.

Te quedaste en silencio por unos segundos, los cuales se hicieron eternos para mí, empecé a dudar, fueron tantos años lejos, cualquier cosa pudo pasar. Tenías el rostro desencajado así que traté de retractarme. Pero cuando estaba a punto de mencionar algo me besaste. No sabes cuanto tiempo esperé para probar nuevamente tus labios. Fueron cinco años los que aguardé y esperé por tu regreso.

Y ese beso tenía el mismo sabor que el de aquella noche, tenía sabor a dolor y amor acumulado, sabor a rencor y esperanza, pasión y deseo. Me tomaste por la cintura y sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, me acercaste a tu cuerpo y me estrujaste como si fuera a irme para siempre. Yo pase mis brazos por tu cuello, acariciando tu nuca y tus cabellos. Nunca me sentí tan viva como en ese momento.

Al día siguiente enterramos a nuestro amigo, esta vez te permitiste llorar un poco, nos regalaste algunas palabras y regresamos a la torre. Los ánimos en casa estaban por los suelos, cada habitación nos traía algún recuerdo de Cyborg. Cada quien terminó en su habitación.

Estuve llorando en mi habitación por algunas horas hasta que tocaron a mi puerta.

Abrí la puerta y allí estabas tu, con las manos en el bolsillo y un cigarrillo en la boca.

\- ¿Como estas? - preguntaste botando el humo del tabaco a un lado.

\- Igual que todos supongo - dije abrazándome, ese día hizo bastante frío.

\- Es una mierda verdad, aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando peleábamos en el desayuno, cuando nos gastábamos bromas pesadas, como la vez que pinté el auto T con pintura rosa - dijiste con una sonrisa melancólica. Yo también reí un poco.

Hubo un corto silencio, tenías la mirada distraída, y las manos temblorosas. Te veías tan mal, tan demacrado y tan triste.

\- ¿Vas a volver a irte? - pregunté sin titubear.

\- Sabes la respuesta - dijiste mirándome por primera vez.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo será ahora, dos años o tal vez tres? - dije dolida - y si es que no te matan antes.

\- Raven sabes mis motivos, no puedo abandonarlos - dijiste con resignación. Ya no pude soportarlo más y estallé.

\- ¿Y que hay de mi? A mi si puedes abandonarme cuando te guste, yo si tengo que esperar migajas de tu tiempo, ya no puedo soportar esta maldita situación, no lo merezco Garfield - lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos y sentí el dolor que transmitían los tuyos - no entiendes lo que tuve que pasar, las noches en las que lloré por ti, esperando alguna noticia tuya para saber si por lo menos aún vivías. Tu jamás lo entenderás.

\- ¿Que? ¿Que no lo entiendo? - dijiste en un tono alterado - ¿Sabes el valor que se necesita para dejar a tus amigos, tus cosas, tus recuerdos, toda tu vida a un lado para hacer lo correcto? ¿Sabes como me sentí al dejarte aquí? ¡No! Tu eres la que no entiende. No entiendes que no tengo otra opción, no entiendes que hay gente inocente que depende de mi, no entiendes que a pesar de que te amo debo hacer lo correcto.

\- ¡Entonces porque no me llevaste contigo! - te interrumpí con un grito.

\- ¡No quería arriesgarte! - gritaste aun mas fuerte - no quiero perderte, eso no me lo perdonaría jamás - dijiste ahora en un susurro - es que sencillamente no podría vivir sin ti, al menos sé que aquí estas segura, a pesar de estar tan lejos y extrañarte, aquí estas a salvo. Raven yo.. yo te amo.

Pasaron algunos segundos, el ambiente se volvió denso. Ambos mirábamos al suelo, intentando procesar lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Y porque no te despediste? - susurré, mientras abrazaba mis hombros con mas fuerza y desviaba la mirada por el tono rojizo que se situaba en mi rostro.

\- No pude, fue mejor así. Sabía que si te volvía a ver después de lo que pasó aquella noche no iba a tener el valor para irme, debía hacer lo correcto - dijiste sin despegar la mirada del suelo apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta.

Otros segundos de silencio acompañaron la conversación.

\- Sabes, durante los primeros años pensé que yo tenía la culpa de que te marcharas, siempre te traté mal, te humillé, te lastimé. No entendía porque aún seguías intentando llamar mi atención a pesar de mi conducta. En un principio pensé que buscabas burlarte de mi, por eso no te prestaba atención y solo me limitaba a ignorarte, pero cuando me di cuenta que empecé a tener sentimientos encontrados por ti intenté alejarte a toda costa. Y aún así te quedaste, soportaste todo contal de sacarme una sonrisa, y me demostraste que existían personas en las cuales podía confiar. Me enamoré de ti como una niña y lo único que buscaba durante los días era llamar tu atención - dije aún mirando al suelo - era un sentimiento nuevo para mi, un dolor dentro del pecho, un hormigueo en el estómago, calambres en las rodillas, todo eso provocabas en mi cuando me mirabas, cuando me abrazabas, o cuando simplemente te encontraba cerca. Te amo, te lo dije hace muchos años, te lo dije ayer y te lo vuelvo a decir hoy. Te amo Chico Bestia.

Me atreví a mirarte a los ojos, tu mirada era indescifrable, solo necesitaba escuchar esas tres palabras. El silencio inundó la habitación.

\- Yo también te amo Raven, siempre te amé y siempre lo haré - dijiste con una sonrisa ladina.

\- ¿Entonces se supone que debamos hacer algo? - dije con nerviosismo.

\- Bueno si, hay algo que siempre he querido hacer, desde hace mucho tiempo - dijiste con la voz temblorosa - Raven ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Mi expresión no cambió pero por dentro estallé de felicidad, era lo que esperaba escuchar desde aquella noche hace mas de cinco años. Mis mejillas empezaron a arder y el hormigueo en mi estómago se hizo mas fuerte.

\- Si quiero - susurré. Vi como su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus mejillas se hincharon. No dijo nada después de eso, solo me besó.

Entre besos y caricias llegamos al pie de mi cama. Con delicadeza quitaste mi camiseta de dormir, me quedaste viendo por unos segundos, e intenté cubrirme con los brazos pero no me dejaste, besaste mis hombros ya desnudos y me sonreíste.

\- Eres perfecta - susurraste cerca a mi oído.

Lo demás es historia. Entre jadeos y caricias, besos y rasguños, gemidos y mordidas me sentí por fin completa. Fuiste y serás el único hombre en mi vida. Te vi dormir por algunos minutos para después caer rendida por el cansancio, al despertar ya no estabas. Te habías marchado nuevamente.

Hubo un lapso de tiempo en el que las cosas mejoraron, el ambiente en la torre se hizo mas agradable, todos volvimos a nuestros labores y de vez en cuando bromeábamos sobre algunas cosas, pero nada dura para siempre.

Seis meses después de la muerte de Cyborg, llego la muerte de uno de los mas grandes superhéroes. Batman muere a manos del Joker, encontraron su cuerpo en una cabaña a las afueras de Gotham. Extrañamente el Joker se entregó a las autoridades pero eso no fue lo peor. Esa noticia azotó al mundo entero y Gotham se convirtió en una de las ciudades mas peligrosas del país. Robin dejó los Titanes poco tiempo después para situarse en la que sería su nueva ciudad, Gotham. El índice de crímenes decreció un tanto por ciento con su llegada pero para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad tuvo que quedarse algunos años más.

El grupo de los Titanes cada vez era mas pequeño, y la torre estaba cada vez mas vacía, con la muerte de Cyborg, el traslado de Robin y tu partida, la casa se volvió triste y melancólica. Tanto que Starfire no lo pudo soportar y terminó abandonando la torre cinco meses después de la partida de Robin. Starfire iba de visita con frecuencia, pero con el tiempo aquellas visitas se hicieron menos constantes y termino por desaparecer. Años después se casaría con Robin y tendrían una pequeña. Pero esa es otra historia.

Yo seguía extrañándote pero no perdí la esperanza. Literalmente salté de emoción cuando recibí la primera carta tuya. Yo también empecé a escribirte casi a diario, contándote sobre los nuevos cambios en la torre, sobre los villanos que cada vez se hacían mas complicados de vencer y ahora más que estaba sola.

Nos mantuvimos comunicados así por unos seis meses más. La ultima carta la recibí el día que cumplimos un año de novios. Después no volví a recibir una carta sobre ti en mucho tiempo. Algo andaba mal, lo presentía.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **Café Negro:** Ante todo pedir disculpas por dos cosas. Uno por demorar tanto este capitulo, no pensé que sería tan extenso. Y dos por que aun falta un capitulo más. Después de eso gracias por los reviews a todos y a los que leyeron mi trabajo. Recuerden que tengo otras historias que les recomiendo totalmente. Sin nada mas que decir adiós, saludos desde mi Pc.


	3. Chapter 3

" **Sólo es un segundo en el que me atrevo a pedirte que me ames, después seguiré soñando contigo y pidiendo que un día me dediques una de tus miradas."**

Deje pasar los meses, deje que el tiempo se encargará de mi amor. Ya estaba cansada de luchar en contra del destino, cansada de extrañarte. Pero era imposible no hacerlo, después de haberte dicho que te amaba, después de besar tus labios, después de entregarme en cuerpo y alma a ti. Simplemente no pude dejar de extrañarte, solo me perdí entre los días que pasaron sin saber de ti, un día más o un día menos, poco sentido tenía ahora.

Allí, en la oscuridad de mi habitación, mi almohada era mi única compañera. Mis sábanas aun mantenían tu aroma salvaje. Sentía que el alma me quemaba. Aun sentía tu sabor en mi boca, tus ágiles dedos deslizándose sobre mi piel, tus labios en mi espalda. Allí, en la oscuridad de mi habitación, me sumergí en el dolor y la angustia de no tenerte y en la posibilidad de no volver a verte.

Algunos meses corrieron lentos y pesados. Volví a saber de ti después de cuatro meses. Ese día llovía a mares en Jump City. Las aceras estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de tristeza y melancolía. La ciudad estaba desierta.

Tocaron el timbre de la torre, no había nadie en casa, como de costumbre, solo yo. Me rehusé a abrir la puerta en principio pero era tanta la insistencia que tuve que resignarme a atender. Mi corazón se aceleró, mis manos temblaban y mi respiración se cortó. Allí estabas tú, en un estado deplorable envuelto en vendas amarillentas, con algunos hematomas, heridas y cicatrices en lo visible de tu cuerpo y en un estado aparentemente inconsciente.

Inmediatamente unas finas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas y me lleve una mano a la boca instintivamente, las piernas me fallaron y terminé de rodillas en el suelo. Lloré fuertemente. El ardor de mi pecho se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, pero aun así no podía dejar de verte. Temía lo peor.

Un sujeto alto y fornido, de aspecto robusto y poco confiable te sostenía del brazo. No se presentó ni preguntó absolutamente nada, solo se adentró en la torre sin pedir previo permiso y te recostó sobre el sillón como si de un costal o un cadáver se tratase.

\- ¿Él está… está muerto? - pregunté temiendo la respuesta aún en el piso, no encontré las fuerzas para ponerme de pie, las palabras se tropezaban en mi boca y mis sollozos no ayudaban en mucho.

\- Aún no señora Raven, aunque... - un silencio denso se apoderó de la habitación.

\- ¿Aunque? - pregunté sin obtener respuesta, era desesperante, no lo soporte más - ¡Dígame! - exigí al final.

\- Dudo que vuelva a despertar - dijo en un tono triste - Lo siento.

Sentí aquella verdad como un portazo en el rostro, como un baldazo de agua fría. Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar. Esas simples frases destruyeron lo que quedaba de esperanza en mí. Mi mandíbula empezó a temblar y volví a llorar como una niña pequeña.

\- No llore señora - dijo en un intento de consuelo, había algo en su voz que me calmaba - él fue un verdadero héroe, gracias a él ganamos señora Raven, después de 6 años ganamos al fin, expulsamos a los soldados de nuestro pueblo. Todos sacrificamos algo en aquella guerra. Muchos no vivieron para contarlo y otros aún estamos con vida, pero esto no hubiera sido posible sin este hombre.

Logré tranquilizarme un poco pero aún no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Reuní lo poco de fuerza que me quedaba y me acerqué al sillón donde te encontrabas, tu respiración era lenta y pausada. Te veías sucio y lastimado. Roce mi mano por tu rostro áspero, estabas caliente aún.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunté ya más tranquila pero con el mismo ardor en el pecho.

\- Él me salvó la vida - respondió con la vista en alguna parte - lo menos que pude hacer es traerlo donde su amada - Mi rostro cambio de dolor a sorpresa en un instante.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunté.

\- Como no saber, Garfield hablaba todo el día sobre usted, de lo cuan hermosa era, de lo delicada y refinada, de lo perfecta que era. No había día que no hable de usted, nunca se callaba - dijo con una sonrisa triste - Tenía que hacer esto por él en muestra de agradecimiento - otro silencio abordó la conversación.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho - dije entre sollozos - gracias por traerlo de regreso a su casa, con su familia - dije quebrándome nuevamente entre llantos.

\- No agradezca, se lo debía, pero ya tengo que marchar, ahora que todo terminó hay un pueblo que reconstruir y proteger - dijo antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse por la puerta que aún estaba abierta. La cual me encargué de cerrar después. Nunca más volví a saber de ese sujeto tan agradable.

Me arrodillé al costado de donde reposabas, te miré por varios minutos en los cuales no hiciste ningún movimiento. No pude evitar llorar.

Utilicé mi magia para curar tus heridas más superficiales, algunas otras internas, moretones y cortes. Después de un arduo trabajo y varias horas quedaste relativamente sano. Pero aún sin despertar. Te movilicé a mi habitación y te deposité con sumo cuidado sobre mi cama. Intenté despertarte, hablarte, golpearte un poco, moverte pero no tuve resultado así que solo lloré hasta quedarme dormida a tu lado.

Pasaron los días, Kara y yo nos turnábamos para cuidar de ti, y así saber cuándo se presente algún cambio en tu estado. Ella te cuidaba en el día y yo en la noche. Pero no sucedió ningún cambio en las siguientes semanas, nada hasta esa noche.

Me encontraba leyendo sentada en una silla al borde de la cama donde descansaba Garfield. Últimamente ese había vuelto a ser mi pasatiempo, durante los años que estuviste fuera de casa había dejado de tomarle importancia a las cosas que solía hacer, como leer, meditar, preparar té. Incluso había perdido el don de ser sarcástica. Pero poco a poco las cosas volvían a la normalidad, a pesar de que aún no despertabas yo estaba tranquila, porque ya estabas de nuevo en casa y a mi lado.

Levantaba la vista sobre el libro de rato en rato para asegurarme de que estés del todo bien. Cuando por fin pude concentrarme de lleno en mi lectura escuché un quejido agudo. Mis ojos se abrieron totalmente y se me formo un nudo en la garganta. Mi corazón aceleró pero no pude despegar la vista de las páginas amarillentas de aquel libro.

\- Ra… Raven - se escuchó en un leve susurro seguido de un quejido ronco.

Gotas gruesas cayeron desde mis ojos, pero esta vez eran de felicidad. Por fin pude alzar la vista lentamente, tenía los nervios alterados y el corazón en la garganta. No había dejado de amarte, aún después de que te fueras sin despedirte hace tantos años, ya ni recuerdo cuantos. Todo lo que tuve que pasar, aprendí a vivir sin tu presencia, sin tus bromas, sin escuchar tu voz chillona. Me odié por ser tan vulnerable hacia ti y te odié por provocar esto en mí. Pero todo el sufrimiento, el amargo trayecto y las lágrimas, todos estos años se resumen a este momento.

Y allí estabas, solo tú y esos ojos ámbar, profundos y tristes. Solo tú y esas orejas puntiagudas, tú y esa sonrisa felina endurecida por los años que estuviste en la guerra. Solamente tú, mirándome fijamente. No pude evitar sollozar con más fuerza. Quería abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo amo, cuanto lo extrañé pero no pude. Solo me limité a llorar abrazando mi viejo libro.

\- Hey, no llores - dijiste con la voz débil.

\- Aún te amo - dije entre sollozos.

Hubo algunos segundos densos de silencio. Hasta que sonreíste nuevamente.

\- Yo también Rae - dijiste con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Las dos semanas siguientes las pasaste en cama, pues a pesar de haber despertado al fin aún te encontrabas demasiado débil como para caminar, o si quiera como para comer solo. Así que yo misma me encargue de cuidarte. Fueron las dos semanas más felices después de tanta angustia y dolor. Esas dos semanas nos la pasamos conversando, jugando, viendo películas, habían momentos en los que me robabas un beso sorpresivo y terminaba sonrojándome mordazmente. Pero al verte nuevamente a los ojos, aún veo en ellos a aquel adolescente alborotado y escandaloso, con un pésimo sentido del humor y voz irritante. Tal vez una vida no sea suficiente para recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero esas dos semanas me hicieron sentir viva nuevamente.

Esperarte fue una de las cosas más difíciles que hasta el día de hoy me ha tocado hacer, pero ahora, justo en este preciso momento, verte frente mío con ese traje negro, mirándome directamente a los ojos, sosteniendo mis manos entre las tuyas, y sonriéndome tan sinceramente como solo tú sabes hacerlo, sé que valió la pena.

Si me preguntaran si volvería a pasar todo lo que pasé durante estos largos años, al verte cargando entre tus brazos a nuestro pequeño Garfield en el día de nuestra boda, sin dudarlo diría que sí, las veces que sean necesarias para llegar a este preciso momento.

Soy Raven Roth y está fue la historia de un amargo amor que ni el tiempo, ni la soledad, ni los años pudieron acabar.

Esto es lo que pasa cuando la vida pasa.

 **¿Fin?**

 **Café Negro:** Feliz Víspera de año nuevo a todos mis lectores. No quería acabar el año sin antes pagar esta deuda que tenía con ustedes. Espero hayan disfrutado esta pequeña aventura como lo hice yo. Les deseo un gran siguiente año. lleno de oportunidades y nuevas experiencias. Prometo subir pronto unos proyectos que tengo en mente. Saludos desde mi Pc y un feliz año.


End file.
